


Midnight Detectives

by RosaRena_Sanityregained



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaRena_Sanityregained/pseuds/RosaRena_Sanityregained
Summary: Zelda likes paperwork.Fieldwork? No way, that's . . . a little out of her area of expertise. So, she's perfectly happy to serve most of her time on the force as a pencil pusher.Too bad her boss thinks otherwise. Enter Midna: A tall, dark mysterious transfer ready to wreck Zelda's peaceful existence.Inspired by Brooklyn 99 with a little more fantasy.





	Midnight Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Another Notes App creation -- this time from last year! Someone I know restarted playing Twilight Princess (and I watch/ed them play) and I was wondering . . . how would Zelda and Midna act towards one another outside of their connection to Link? 
> 
> Then this . . . idea. Don't worry, Link is in the story but probably not as a romantic interest. There's only one relationship I'm developing (at the moment) and it's with side characters.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is the first draft I wrote which was promptly abandoned for other endeavours (school). 
> 
> Hopefully I'll update. I'm good at idea generation but bad at follow through.

Zelda stared at her grinning boss. Oh, look she was even patting herself on the back. 

"I'm getting a new partner?" 

Zelda said it slowly and deliberately, somewhat unsure of what else to say. Was she supposed to be smiling too? Or was she supposed to be angry? It was easier to just feign blankness.

"Newer than new - well-ish, she's a transfer."

A transfer? Here? This was unusual -- no one got transferred in or out of here. You were in the Hyrule department for life. 

Zelda leaned back in the cushiony office chair. 

"When is she getting here?" 

Urbosa leaned over the desk, eyes full of mirth. Well, she was clearly happy that Zelda wasn't arguing. Why would she argue? She could literally do the same thing she was doing just... Just with another person fillting around. 

Besides, anyone who was Zelda's partner probably would want to be re-assigned by the end a month. 

"Probably tomorrow -- the higher ups never me tell the exacts of anything." 

Zelda nodded.

"Alright, that's all. You're dismissed."

\--- 

She came in like a mosquito through an open door -- annoying and persistent enough to make her paranoid that someway, someday she was going to be bitten.

Zelda, like as she always was, was down in the case file room. She was currently transferring all of the cases on to the digital database. It wasn't actaully supposed to be her assignment but... well, even Fi could get bored and Fi was the most technically capable of all of them! 

Then again, Fi was also the one who programmed the damn program herself so maybe she was just done with her own creation. 

That didn'r matter though (it did, Zelda was still miffed a week after) what mattered was the sound of the cage door rattling open. 

At first, she just continued typing. It was probably Urbosa making sure that she didn't die from boredom. But, Urbosa didn't loudly fake-cough to get her attention. Urbosa just smacked your shoulder with her extremely strong hand and make you tremor on impact. 

Zelda swiveled in her chair. It was the devil herself -- Fi.

"Are you coming to take back your assignment?"

Find stared at her blankly.

"The probability of that is a 100 percent no." 

Zelda cracked a smile. 

"Urbosa said to come back to the office, your new partner is here."

Zelda scoffed. 

"So I need an escort for that?"

Fi rolled her eyes.

"I volunteered, I had assumed you needed some support. Though, if my assumption is wrong, I am happy to lea-"

"No! Um, I mean no, that's nice of you. I appreciate it. Thank you."

Fi smiled.

Quickly, Zelda swiveled back to the hulking desktop and saved progress. She did it twice, to make sure she didn't lose three hours of work.

Zelda got up and smoothed out her blouse. 

The two of them exited the room and went to the elevator. 

"Did you see them?" 

Fi glanced at her. 

"Briefly. Orange hair, blue skin and in all black. Am 90 percent sure they are female."

"...Fi you can't assume that."

"Not assumed, observed. Not much else, captain whisked her away before we could meet her." 

The door dinged open to the hallway to their work space. Fi, despite being much shorter than Zelda, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry, you'll make through this."


End file.
